mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Power Tennis
Mario Power Tennis, known in Japan as Mario Tennis GC, is a sports game developed by Camelot Software Planning and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube in 2004. The game is the sequel to the Nintendo 64 title, Mario Tennis. Gameplay Players take on the role of a character from Nintendo's pantheon in order to compete in tennis. In addition to being able to play tournaments and individual matches (with a variable number of sets and games), players can also play various mini-games and more exotic exhibition matches. ' Special games' Artist on the Court — Whack paint balls to color in a Nintendo character mural, with the correct colors shown in a reflection beneath the player's feet. Complete the mural for access to other murals. Terror Tennis — Outside Luigi's Mansion, lob balls at ghosts trying to escape from their portraits. Additional points are awarded if a ghost is hit just prior to escaping. Tic-Tac-Glow — On Delfino Plaza, step on nozzles, then whack balls of water to rinse sludge and free Shine Sprites. Bonus points for freeing three in a row or, better yet, more than one line at a time. Chain-Chomp Challenge — The player and three other characters visit Wario Factory to bat tennis balls, water balls and Bob-ombs at Chain-Chomps. Points are scored for hitting tennis balls into the mouth of one's own Chain-Chomp, with double score being awarded if the Chain-Chomp has been hit by a Bob-omb. If it gets hit by a second Bob-omb, though, it will break free and chase the character! Strategy is added by being able to Bob-omb rivals' Chain-Chomps Gooper Blooper Volley — With four rackets, Gooper Blooper never misses a return. In this mini-game, the court is divided into quarters. Hitting the ball into the same quarter twice in a row results in a loss, but a win can be achieved if one manages to keep the volley alive for the specified number of shots. Mecha-Bowser Mayhem — Slam tennis balls, Bullet Bills and Bob-ombs at Mecha-Bowser. Grab invincibility and turbo boosts. Meanwhile, Mecha-Bowser will try to drain the player's energy with Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills, and his fiery breath. Balloon Panic — Protect the balloons from hungry Klaptraps! The Klaptraps use the vines on the boards to climb to the balloons. Hit the boards to make them spin and changing the direction of the klaptraps. Blue Klaptraps are faster than the Red Klaptraps, and the red ones are faster than the regular green so beware! Coin Collectors — The player and three other characters go back in time to collect coins that come out of the warp pipes on the other side of the court. Grab as many coins as possible, while avoiding the fireballs. Characters are limited in their movement range, but if a tennis ball is hit into a POW block, movement to another location becomes possible. Playable Characters *Luigi *Mario *Wario *Bowser *Boo *Daisy *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Princess Peach *Waluigi *Koopa Troopa *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Wiggler *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Paratroopa *Petey Piranha Category:Games